Flaming Romance
by BethxVengzx6661
Summary: KaixOC. Alexis is a cold girl towards all the male half; having a good reason to be. A certain dual haired blader gets through to her and she ends up falling for him. After 3 years, she finds him again; not the way she wanted to. Re-edited on 20/04/2011


**Authour Note:** Okay, so I was reading through this and I saw that it needed to have some serious tweaking done to it... I'll make that... Major tewaking, so I just edited the whole thing.

**Disclaminer:** I do not own Beybalde or any of the characters/logos/bitbeasts, etc. The only things I own are the OC, bitbeast she uses and the plot/storyline. Also I own the girls you don't recognise.

**Rating:** M

**Reason(s):** Language, suggested rape, Lemon(s)

**Advice/Guidnce:** If you do not like any of the things mentioned above, then please push the back button. I do not wish to be responsible for damaging your minds.

**Additional Authour Note:** This story is quite OOC and a tad AU. I know that people are quite against rape in most stories but in this one, it is a must because it shows why she has such a cold hate towards people who are male. Also this story has been renamed - A Phoenix's Love Can Last A Lifetime was the old title of this story.

**Indicators:** _'random text' _= flashback(s)

**Dedication:** I dedicate this newly edited version to **rawrrxixeatxyou** - man this girl is just amazing beyond belief. She gave me exceptional support of my newest Beyblade stories (: haha, plus the convo's we have concerning certain people *diddle*. You're truly uhmazing honny (:

* * *

Looking around the stadium, Alexis noticed that it was exceptionally full.  
She was sitting in the dug at the side lines with her other teams mates; Sam, Allie and Summer.  
These girls were just more than her team mates; they were her best friends and she would do anything and everything for them, quite literally.

Alexis always kept to herself; all of her emotions, her actions, everything.  
She sat in the corner staring at the opposing team; absent mindedly twirling her hair.  
To her, they seemed weird; but then again, everyone of the male gender did to a certain extent.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the finals of the BBA European tour!".  
Screams from the crowd filled her ears.  
"Now please welcome the two final teams. To my right we have the Bladebreakers!".  
Even more screams erupted throughout the air.

"And to my left, the Firelights!".  
The screams that had sounded before seemed to be only tiny compared to these ones.  
Round by round; a member of each team was called up to beybattle.  
By the time it was Alexis' turn, both teams had won a battle each; resulting in a draw so far.

Since it was beyblading was concidered a mostly male thing, it was very hard for a female to prove that she just as strong as they were.  
The sounds of her teams encouragments greated her ears; picking up her launcher as she made her way to the dish.

Upon reaching the dish, she looked across to her opponent.  
A male with dual coloured hair, cold ruby eyes, what seemed like blue warpaint and an expression-less face.

'Kai Hiwatari'

"It all comes down to this final battle. Whoever wint out Kai or Alexis will be crowned champions along with their team!".  
A glare was shot at her; shooting it back in a favour.

"Don't get in my way, I'm here to win".  
Alexis smirked.  
"Oh I'd never dream of it, just promise me one thing".

He looked at her for a moment.  
"Hn?".  
She smirked wider at the noise.  
"You'll apologise your sorry ass off when I kick it".

DJ lifted his hand.  
"3...2...1... LET IT RIP!".  
Both of the players let their blades go; hitting each other as they entered the dish.

The match was getting pretty intense with each second.  
Alexis kept the smirk on her face; turning her head to look at the girls behind her.  
She made a grave mistake by doing this; her blade flew out of the dish; cheers errupted .

"No... Pheonix".  
Due to the sudden suprise, she fell to her knees; a growl sounded deep in her throat.  
"And the winner is Kai from the Bladebreakers. You know what that means? The Bladebreakers have won the European tournament!".  
Louder cheers eroupted from all sides of the stadium; drowing any other noise out.

Alexis looked up to see a smug look etched on Kai's features.  
She just made a total fool out of herself; in front of millions of people too.

Upon walking back, heading towards the tunnel; her team mates tried to give her encouraging words but she ignored then.  
She wasn't being ignorant, she just didn't want to talk to anyone right now.  
Walking to her own dressing room; she shut the door and sighed for a moment.

Alexis walked over to the sofa, sitting herself upon the blue fabric; placing her head in her hands a few moments after.  
'Why on earth do I have to act like a big head?'.

The sound of the door opening and soon closing pricked at her ears.  
Figuring that it was one of her team mates, she didn't bother looking up.  
Her eyes began to feel heavy so she decided rest for a few moments.  
Her eyes fluttered shut and she entered the same dream world she wanted to escape from.

Kai made his way down the corridor towards Alexis' dressing room.  
Upon entering it, he placed his hand onto handle and turned it slowly; not noticing anyone in there yet.  
When the door had been opened a little bit wider, he saw Alexis sitting upon the sofa.  
Her body moved as she lay down; disappearing from view.

Closing the door behind him quietly, Kai sat down not far from where she was resting.  
He watched her thrashing around slightly in her sleep and panicing, he really wanted to wake her, choosing not to after a debate.

Kai continued looking at her for a few minutes.  
'She looks so peaceful and and clam when she's alseep. A totally different image to when she's in person. Not to mention she's beautiful too'.  
He shook his head for a moment.  
'I can't be thinking that can I? I mean, after what happened to me, how can someone like me love?'.

_'A girl's screams sounded in the darkness, it wasn't clear where it was until a bit of light entered.  
The girl came more into view and it was Alexis.  
A man stood over her; looking down with a knife in his hand.  
He ripped her clothes off; while stabbing and cutting her with the knife.  
She screamed out in pain more and more.  
It was a wonder no one had heard her.  
"No dad please!".  
He looked at her.  
"Shut it bitch".  
He hit her again.  
He took his clothes off and forced himself on her.  
Alexis tried to push him away but she was powerless.  
He raped her there and then.  
The little Alexis cried out; she wanted this to end'._

The sudden dream caused Alexis to awake with startle.  
Her body was shaking and her breathing ragged.  
'That dream...But... Why?'.  
Tears threatened to break through as the memory flashed again; a few slipping through.

This was her reason for hating the male gender so much; well most of them.

A voice invaded her ears.  
"Pretty girls don't cry".  
Shooting her head up, she looked to the side; coming eye to eye with Kai.

The sudden situation caught her off guard.  
"Come to brag have you?"  
A crack sounded in her voice as she tried her best to keep it steady.

His eyes flashed with concern before .  
"No, I actually came to see if you were okay".  
Alexis looked straight past him and stared at wall.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?".  
She colsed her eyes for a moment again; letting alittle sigh escape her lips  
The coldness of his eyes was soon replaced with warmth and compassion.

To be truthful, Alexis wanted was to be loved but she was affraid, affraid of letting anyone in.  
Then there was Kai; there was something about him that made her feel differently about it.  
She just couldn't place her finger on it.

"I'm not okay. I lied. Happy now?".  
She stood on her feet and prepared to walk and went to walk away.

Kai grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her down onto his lap.  
alexis looked at him with fear in his eyes.  
"Calm down, I'm not going to do anything to you. Now tell me what's up".  
Alexis looked at him and sighed again.  
'I've only known him for at least ten mintues but why do I feel like I can tell him anything'.

"Well..".  
That's Alexis opened up her heart about her past to Kai.  
Each word that was lyriced by her voice, Kai listened to them.

She eventually finished, taking a deep breath; sighing it out.  
Her hands were shaking slightly but since she had managed to get it off her chest.

Kai's eyes were filled with shock as he looked at her.  
Alexis wished that her life was different but then again, it had made her stronger.  
"Alexis, I never knew that your past was had".  
"Yeah well it's not something I want to keep bringing up".

He turned her around slightly and wrapped his arms around her waist; pulling her close to his toned and well built body.  
Wrapping an arm around around his neck, she leaned into him and closed her eyes.  
For some unknown reason, Alexis felt safe in Kai's arms.  
She felt his grip getting a little tighter on her waist as he pulled her more closer into him.

"How could her hurt a girl like you?".  
Alexis opened her eyes and looked up to Kai; this was a different side to hom.  
Usually he was cold; both outside and inside.  
'What's up with him'.  
She just let her head drop and looked at the ground; not knowing what to say.

Deep down, she felt something.  
Was she starting to fall for him?  
'How do I know he's not going to do the same to me?'.  
He pulled her legs up more so they were placed on the sofa; her body slipping further into him.  
"Not all guys are like your dad you know Alexis".

She looked at him.  
"How do you know that?".  
He gave a little sigh.  
"I just do okay".

Her body gave a little shiver.  
'Damn, I forgot to put the heating on'.  
Sitting up, she shivered and put her arms aound herself; rubbing her arms.  
Taking off the jacket that he was wearing and wrapped it around her torso; covering any exposed skin.

She closed her eyes; both the heat and sent taking over her senses.  
'Hmmm... smells so good. It's almost hypnotic'.  
He turned her face around to his; pulling it towards him slightly.  
"You don't ever need to be affraid while I'm here by your side".

He puled her face closer to his; their lips just inches from each other.  
A couple of tears slipped down her cheeks.  
"Please don't ever leave me Kai".  
He nodded his head.  
"I'd never dream of it".  
He wipped her tears away with his fingers before capturing her lips with his.

Despite Kai's cold-like and harsh outside, his lips were the totaly opposite; warm and passionate.  
Without breaking the kiss, she turned her body; bending her legs either side of him, placing one of her hands on his cheek.  
Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer; their hips bumping off each others.  
A moan slipped into the kiss from Alexis.

'What did I do that for?'.  
A small blush creeped onto her cheeks as Kai pulled away and looked at her.  
"That's perfectly normal".  
Alexis still felt embarrassed for doing it.

His lips ghosted over to her ear; hot breath tickling the inside.  
"Your purring is so sweet in my ears".  
He kissed down to her neck, searching until he found her sweet spot, paying close attention to it; nipping and sucking.  
A soft moan passed her lips.

Kai kissed his way back up to her lips; his hands running gently up and down her sides, sending shivers through out her body.  
Alexis was starting to warm to Kai's touch.

Before long, their need for air kicked in causing them to pull apart; their foreheads resting on each others.  
Her deep purple bangs fell in front of her Jade Green.  
Kai pushed the pieces of hair out of her eyes; placing it behind her ears.

"Okay Kai, I trust you".  
Looking at her, he gave a smile; something he very rearly did.  
"As you should, I'd never hurt you at all".  
Alexis gave a smile back.  
"You look so damn hot when you smile, you should do it more often".

He gave a wink and smirked.  
"I might do, but only for you".  
She gave a small giggle.

Moving her legs, Alexis went to to stand; ending in her being pulled back down.  
"Where do you think you're going?".  
Kai managed to pull her down to his side.

"To lock the door".  
Kai just smirked at and pulled her into him more.  
She blushed and leaned closer; his sent taking over her senses once again.  
She gave a content sigh and closed her eyes; sleep taking over her.

Noticing some soft breathing, Kai looked down to Alexis.  
Smiling to himself, he moved more to cover any exposed part of her torso.  
She began to stir a little but cuddled her body closer to him  
"Sleep tight angel".  
He kissed her forhead and settled down; closing his eyes too.

The morning sun began to rise; peeping ever so slightly through the partly closed blinds.  
The sudden brightness covered Kai's closed eyes; the figure stirring soon after.  
Upon opening his yes, he looked to his side; Alexis was nowhere but his coat was folded up.

Sitting up, he looked around; scanning the room.  
'Where the hell is she?'.  
A door behind him opened and closed after a few seconds.

Alexis slinked around the side of the sofa and placed herself upon the cushion.  
"Where did you go?".  
She looked at Kai and smiled a bit.  
"To get a shower and change".

She absent mindedly traced a scar on her leg where a piece of her blade had cut her once.  
"Are you ok Alexis?".  
The said girl looked up to the boy who said her name.  
"Yeah...".

Kai took a hold of her hand and placed it on his lap; their fingers twining together.  
Alexis looked down to the sight.  
'What is it about him that makes me feel so comfortable around him?'.

A sudden rapping knock sounded upon the door.  
The female went to get up; only to get pulled back down.  
"Just leave it".

Kai placed a small kiss on her neck before going for sweet spot once again.  
She bit her lip with despiration for not letting a moan slip through.  
The knocking at the door went on for a few more moments; coming to a complete stop.

Upon hearing this, Kai nipped her neck a tiny bit harder; the moan escaping past her slightly rosy lips.  
Allowing him to get a better reach; Alexis titled her head to the side a little.  
His lips felt so good on her soft skin.  
Kai removed his fingers from her and moved both hands to her hips; pulling her onto his lap.

A small giggle passed her lips as she felt this.  
"What am I going to do with you?".  
"I have no idea Kai".

Swiftly moving her legs, she place either side of him.  
Kai ghosted his fingers over the smooth skin causing a small gasped moan to escape again.  
His lips travelled up to her ears and nibbled it.  
"Kai...".

In a swift moment, he had her pinned down to the sofa.  
His fingers pushed her top up a little as he bent down; small kisses being left on her partly exposed torso.  
A louder moan escaped from the young woman.  
This sensation was something completly new to her.

Kai pulled the top off fully and chucked it somewhere in the room; trailing kisses back up to her neck.  
"Ohhh!".  
His lips formed into a smirk that settled in the groove of her neck.  
His lips then travelled back to hers; capturing them.

After a few moments, Alexis could feel her bottom lip being bit a little.  
She knew what he wanted but she didn't allow him what he wanted.  
Kari smirked a little and ran his hands down her torso; making the woman gasp.  
Taking this as his moment; he snaked his tongue in and explored the heated cavern.

Snaking his hands behind her back, Kai fiddled with her bra hooks until they came un done; pulling the item off and chucking it in the room.  
His fingers then trailed around her torso; feeling each bump and curve she had.  
Her head began to spin from the amount of pleasure she was getting.

After a while and some more making out, clothes were scattrered all over the room.

Kai looked over Alexis' naked form; a small blush appearing on her face.  
"So hot".  
He trailed kisses down her body; slowing when it came to her womanhood.  
Looking up at her, he gave a small smirk before trailing kisses back up to her neck; zoning for her sweet spot.

He slowly slipped a finger into her, pumping it in and out.  
"Oh Kai... Please don't stop".  
A small moan slipped out as he slipped in another finger followed by a second; picking up his pace.  
Alexis could feel the pleasure build up deep insdie her.  
Her orgasm was close and Kai could sense this; stopping to pull his fingers out, licking them clean.  
A moan of disappointment passed her lips at the loss.

Kai gave a smirk before leaning down to her thighs; giving them a kiss before pushing them apart.  
He placed a kiss on her entrance before slipping his tongue in causing Alexis to buck her hip slightly.  
His tongue flicked in and out of her fast causing a loud moan to pass her lips.  
"Ohhh! Kai feels so good!".

He moved one of his hands down and settled it onto her clit; moving them in a circular motion, adding to the pleasure.  
A few moments later a scream passed her lips as her juices flowed into his mouth.  
He gave a smile and sat up licked his lips; hovering over her panting form.

"My turn".  
Alexis smirked at Kai and placed her hands on his shoulders; pushing him over.  
She caught his lips in a passionate before she trailed the kisses down to his pride.  
Placing a small kiss on the top, Alexis dipped her tongue into the slip before letting it glide down the underside; slipping as much as she could in her mouth.

As she bobbed her head up and down, she placed her hand around what she couldn't fit into her mouth; pumping it up and down in time with her mouth, her other hand paying attention to his sac.  
The dual haired blader threw his head back and let a moan pass his lips from deep in his throat.  
A few moments later she felt his member twich before he shot his seed into her mouth.  
Sitting up, Alexis licked her lips and looked at him panting, trying to catch her breath back.

When he managed to, he pulled Alexis down and kissed her with fire like passion; flipping them both over.  
He pulle from her lips and looked down at her; meeting her gaze.  
"Don't worry Lexi, I won't hurt you. I promise I won't".  
She kept a hold of his hand.  
"Please keep that promise Kai".

Nodding his head, he caught her lips again as her arms snaked around his neck; pulling him closer to her.  
Painfully slow, he slipped his member into her inch by inch until he was burried to the base.  
alexis flinched in the kiss slightly as a tear slipped out the corner of her eye.  
Pulling her lips from Kai's, she let out a whimper.  
"Kai, I'm scared".

"It'll be alright. Just relax".  
Kissing her forhead, Kai stroked her hair; trying to help her relax.  
After a few moments; her body relaxed itself.  
Kai smiled and pulled out slowly; pushing back into her her.

A small moan passed her lips but increased in volume as his speed increased.  
"Ahhh! Kai!".  
"Hmm...".

When Alexis gained her confidence, she pushed Kai over and settled herself; her hips beginning to a steady rhythm soon after.  
A moan sounded from both bladers as they were surrounded by pleasure.

Soon enough their bodys began to feel the pleasure build up; Alexis being the first to go over the edge, followed by Kai.

Looking down, she caught his lips in a kiss before smiling at him.  
"That was just amazing Kai".  
He gave her a smile in return.  
"I love you".  
"I love you too".

Her head rested on his chest and they stayed like that until it was time for the teams to say goodbye.  
"Will we ever see each other again Kai?".  
He gave a smirk to her.  
"I think we will Lexi".

He gave her a small kiss before they headed off in opposite directions.

Three years had passed and a new tournement had began.

Alexis stepped off the steps of the plane along with her team; even a new member.  
Upon reaching the path, they stepped upon it and made their way to the inside of the stadium; meeting up with the other teams that were threre.

Alexis had changed her appearence a lot since the last time anyone saw her.  
She still could be a bit cold but not as much as she was before.

Looking around,she noticed that there were a hell of a lot more teams than last time.  
There were also a lot more girls too.  
'It's so great to see that girls are finally becoming regular in this thing'.

Scanning around, Alexis looked for a a certain dual bluenette; she'd never forgotten him.  
Eventually spotting him, she smiled slightly and weaved her way through the crowds.  
Her feet came to a sudden halt part way there when she say a blonde kiss his lips then hug him.  
'Just fucking typical!.

Still heading in that direction, she kept her head low; ignoring the shout of her team.  
"Hey Lexi! Where are you going?".  
She made her way through the remainder of the crowd and towards the bathroom; not before she caught Kai's eyes for a split second.

She looked at her young lady staring back at her for a moment in the mirror.  
"They did say that things change over time. I guess this was one thing".  
Tears stung her eyes before a few began to cascade down.

The sound of sudden footsteps rang in her ears making her snap out of her surrent state.  
Grabbing a paper towel, she quickly dried her eyes; pulling her make-up bag;, touching up a few places on her eyes.  
The closer the foot steps sounded, the quicker her heart raced.

Kai watched as a girl walk past him; her head down.  
She caught his gaze for a moment before dropping it as she moved further away.  
Why did those eyes look so familliar to him?  
"Elle, I'll be back soon okay".  
Said girl nodded her head before kissing him; letting him go soon after.

He weaved through the crowd and came to a corridor.  
'Which way did she go?'.  
Taking a chance, he made his way up to the  
Walking up the corridor near the girls bathroom; he heard someone talking.  
After he quickened his pace, he turned the corner and walked into the sink area.

Kai walked to her side and rested his hand on the bench part; turning his body a little.  
"What's wrong?".  
Alexis gasped and turned her head; jumping in shock.  
"What do you want?".  
Her voice had a venomus sound to it.

"I wanted to see you up close. You just remind me of someone that's all".  
She shot him a galre before returning to what she was doing with her eyes.  
"Just leave me alone Kai, I don't want to talk to anyone, especially you".

His eyes were wide with shock.  
"How do you know my name?".  
Kai couldn't figure out who she was yet alone how she knew his name.

Alexis looked at Kai again and sighed.  
"You made a promise to my younger self but it seems like you were just lying to me like every guy does".  
Kai looked at her.  
"What do you mean?".

She looked at him and rolled her eyes.  
"You told me you'd never hurt me".  
Kai mulled over those words for a few moments; only to hit in the face with the sudden realisation.

"Alexis Knight?".  
His eyes fell on the girl and time seemed to have slowed down to a slow ticking.  
Her eyes shut for a brief moment before she nodded her head.

Kai's mouth curved into a smiled.  
'She's changed a lot since back then plus she's grown into quite the young woman'.  
He moved his body and walked towards her causing Alexis to step back; her back hitting off the wall hardish.

"What do you want Kai".  
He looked into her eyes.  
"I just want you to listen to me".  
He moved his body closer to hers; making her back up into the wall even though she couldn't.

"Listen to what Kai? How happy you and your little blonde bimbo are together?".  
"No, not at all. Please listen to me".  
she held his gaze in a firm stare before sighing.

"Okay but make it snappy!".  
He took a breath before breathing it back out.  
"Alexis, I've never forgotten you. How could I? All of the girlfriends I've had since that day we showed love to each other, none have compared to you".

Alexis glared slightly.  
"How very touching Kai. For all I know it could be a whole load of bull!".  
Kai looked at her.  
"It is not!".

"Yeah, sure. If you say so".  
Kai placed his head down before putting it back up.  
His lips drew closer to hers.  
"Oh, trust me I do say so".

He crashed their lips together in a firey kiss; both hands being placed on the wall beside her head, keeping her pinned in place.  
Alexis began to fight the feeling that was starting to stir deep inside her.  
She placed her hands on his chest and tried to push him away but she couldn't.  
Her hands came away before they wrapped around his neck; deepening the kiss.

"What is this?".  
Alexis' eyes shot up and looked behind Kai's head.  
'Oh shit!'.

Kai pulled his lips from Alexis' and turned his head; his eyes looking behind him.  
"Elle, what are you doing here?".  
She foldeded her arms over her chest.  
"I came to find you and then... Then I find you with this slut!".

Alexis let a growl pass through her lips before she tried to move past Kai.  
He noticed this and placed his arms around her; pulling her close to him.  
"Calm down Lexi".

"Get off me Kai! I wanna kick some bitch's ass!".  
Elle growled.  
"That is it! Let's settle this once and for all... With a Beybattle. Whoever wins this, Kai gets to be with. Deal?".  
"You bet!".

The girls and Kai headed outside the stadium to a dish that was open.  
Both of the females stood at either end of the dish; facing each other.  
'Let's hope she wins'.  
Kai stood at the front of the little crowd that had gathered.

"3...2...1... Let it rip!".  
They launched their blades and they joined in the dish with a clink.  
Even though the battle was just beginning, it was pretty heated.

Alexis began to notice something; nearly all the cheers that were being heard were for Elle.  
She felt like she couldn't go on; her felings, emotions and energy were all over the place for some reason.  
"Awww look; the poor fag has no one to support her".

Elle shifted her gaze to Kai and pressed her fingers to her lips; blowing a kiss to him.  
He felt his stomach churn; disgusted from the feeling.

The battle became more and more aggressive by the minutes that passed.

Alexis felt a sudden sharp stinging pain on her both right arm and leg.  
Looking down; she gasped out in horror.  
There was a gash on each limb.  
'What the hell? How did they get there?'.

"Poor Alexis; Kai will be mine soon enough. Mine only".  
A laugh passed her lips; a laugh of certainty.  
Tears stung Alexis' eyes.  
'She's right. I'm not going to win this'.  
Her knees gave way causing her to land onto them as a tear slipped .

"I can't win this".  
Cracking becoming clear in her vocal.  
"Lexi! Don't you dare give up! We all know that you're stronger than her! Don't let her get you down!".

Alexis head shot up and she turned her gaze in the direction of the Russian laced voice.  
Kai stood there with his fists clenched; stood behind him, her team mates and his.  
Then a stronger feeling took over her; getting up to her feet.

"I'm not letting you win Elle!".  
Alexis balled her fists and looked the other girl straight in the eyes.  
"Finish her Phoenix!".

A bright white light shot out of the dish; a blade flying out of the dish before crashing to the ground.  
Alexis looked back to Kai and smiled; earning one back.

"Alexis is the winner!".

Bending down, she picked up her blade.  
'You did well Pheo thank you'.  
Making her way over to the others she was met half way by Kai, who pulled her into a hug.  
"Thank you for setting me free Lex".  
Alexis gave a smile.  
"Anything for you".

Both looked at each other before they shared a passionate kiss; cheers sounding to it.  
Pulling away soon after, Kai looked to the gashes on her legs.  
"We better get you to the nurse".  
He picked her up in his arms and moved her around to his back; placing her upon it and carrying her off.

Both freinds walked out of the nurse's office about fifteen minutes later.  
Upon standing in the hall, silence surrounded them from all directions.  
Alexis looked at Kai for a moment before smiling; giving him a hug.  
"God, Kai. I've missed you".

Kai couldn't help but give a smile.  
"I've missed you too Alexis".  
He kissed her forehead while giving her a tight embracing hug.

Pulling out of the hug, Alexis turned around; getting pulled back against a muscular chest.  
"Where do you think you're going young lady?".  
Kai's lips cruved into a smirk as he rested his head on her shoulder a little.

"Going back to the little girls room".  
She turned her head a little before winking at him; walking away after she wormed out of his grip.  
Kai smirked a little before following her; entering the smae place she did.

"Well hello there Mr. Hiwatari".  
Alexis give a small wink at this.  
"Well hello there Miss. Knight".

Kai walked over to her; wrapping his arms around her from behind.  
"Where were we before the interuption? Oh yeah... now I remember".  
He moved her around her arms, making her face him before he placed his lips onto hers; sharing a passionate kiss.

Alexis melted back into the kiss; wrapping her arms around his neck to prop herself up.  
His arms snaked her waist as he pushed her back into a stall; a little heat building up.

Three years had passed and the once lovers became just that again.

Both Kai and Alexis sat on the beach; the sunset creating a warm embrace around the already cuddling couple.  
Kai stared out at sea; going over what he was about to do in his mind.  
"Kai, what's wrong?".

Alexis could sense that he was nervous about something.  
Taking a deep breath, Kai breathed it back out; preparing to do what he needed to do.  
Kai moved around to the front of her and took her hand in his.

He shifted onto one knee before pulling a maroon coloured box out of his pocket.  
A gasp sounded from the young woman.  
Kai opened the box before looking at her.

"Alexis, you showed me what it was like to love someone and not to feel hate all the time.  
You love me for who I truely am. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?".  
Alexis sat there in shock; her vocals were trying hard to work.

After what seemed like forever; they did.  
"Oh Kai. Of course I'll marry you".  
He slipped the ring onto her and wrapped his arms around her; pulling her into his body, a kiss catching her lips.

Two more years passed and soon bells rang from a church.  
At the top of the asile; a man and woman stood facing each other.

"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride".

Kai looked at Alexis and gave her a smile; placing his arm around her waist, pulling her close and a planting a long loving kiss onto her glossed lips.

Cheers sounded; making the memory of the time Alexis had won the beybattle against Elle flash through both of their minds.

When they pulled apart; he picked her up bridal style, carrying her away for their honeymoon.

After a long plane and car ride; they checked into their hotel room.  
The door opened and the two figures entered; female being carried by male.

Kai placed Alexis onto her feet and turned her body so she faced him.  
He kissed her cheek before looking over his new wife.  
After doing this he pulled her close to him; his hot breath ghosting over her skin that hadn't been covered.  
A small moan passed through her lips; the feeling in her navel beginning to build up.

"Well Mrs. Hiwatari, what am I going to do with you?".  
Alexis smirked at her husband and placed a hand on his chest.  
"Well Mr. Hiwatari, you start by taking this dress off me".

Desire sparkled in her jade-green eyes.  
Kai smikred and reached his hands behind her back; slowly un zipping her dress, placing kisses along her neck as he done so.

The passion in her gut built up even more; dragging him to the bed soon after, both of them falling down onto it.

A night of endless passion being followed by a beautiful life together; they couldn't have asked for anything better if they tried.

* * *

**Well there you go - the new edited version.  
Hmmm... I think this one is a lot better than the old version.  
So I hope you enjoyed.  
Review maybe?  
Oh no flame as flames shall be used to burn the sparkly twishite vampires and make lots of delicious treats for my nicer reviewers.  
Until next time (:  
*BV6* **


End file.
